


Thousands of Stars

by technogoddess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technogoddess/pseuds/technogoddess
Summary: Keith and Lance are head over heels for one another.





	Thousands of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Older! Klance, PG-13. Y’ALL CAN PRY BOTTOM KEITH FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS. *chanting* bottom Keith bottom Keith bottom Keith. Seriously though not a lot of people write sweet Keith when it comes to Klance????? Also, I don’t know why but I was inspired to write after I saw yaboykeiji’s (amazing artist from tumblr) design for older Keith and Lance. So, there’s that.

Keith was more aware than he usually was of the 1-inch height gap that Lance flaunted about. Somewhere between being wedged in the middle of the wall in their bedroom and an immovable Lance, he was very conscious of this fact. Using this slight height advantage, Lance had shoved Keith against the wall and before Keith could even ask, Lance’s lips were on his. The kiss was messy and passionate, consuming all of Keith’s thoughts as quickly as they appeared. While Keith was busy being swept away by Lance’s “suaveness” as he would say, Lance, started to strip away the both of their armor. Lance pulled away with a quick “Ugh, hold on” and began to dismantle the breastplate of his as it wasn’t working with him quite like he wanted. “Oh come on you quiznacking piece of metal!” Lance was progressively getting more and more frustrated as he wanted the mood of the situation to stay in his favor. Seeing this, Keith calmly got his armor off and as Lance was still fighting with his, he slid behind him and released the automatic latches. The action seemed to quiet Lance (a feat that only Keith could ever accomplish still to this day) and make him pause. Lance turned his head and looked down at Keith, a mixture of love and lust in his eyes, “Sharp work, Samurai”. Years after being together it was moments like that that still made Keith blush as if they were on their first date. “You haven’t called me that in years”, Keith said sweetly. Lance hummed in acknowledgment before closing the gap and kissing him again, but this time it was different. The kiss wasn’t hurried and demanding like before but rather more sentimental; as if they both thought each other would vanish at any moment. Keith took some control back from Lance as he guided both of them to the charcoal-colored bed, but as quickly as he took it, he gave it back willingly and unwavering. Keith’s back connected with the mattress and Lance was hovering over him staring. Lance sighed and almost like he was thinking aloud he spoke: “You know, I’ve seen thousands of stars, planets, and moons; but you are still undoubtingly the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Keith stared back, trying to come up with some response that could even compete with Lance’s but he knew that when came to words Lance could be like a poet when he wanted to be. Unknowing what to say that could convey the love he felt for the man, Keith pulled Lance down into a sickeningly sweet kiss. Time passed, and hands got more restless until the both of them were naked, Lance still on top and Keith making no protest to the position they were in. Keith looked at Lance’s arms, tracing the numerous scars that littered his skin and occasionally shifting over to plant a kiss on the ones that were especially painful when he had received him. As he continued to trace Lance’s torn skin he remembered the final battle with Zarkon that had given the both of them some of their worst scars; for Keith, it had been a blaster wound to the leg but for Lance, he didn’t get that lucky. Lance had barely left the battle alive, being met with a broadsword straight through the stomach, leaving him with a massive scar on his back and abs. “Keith? Hey, I’m fine, I’m right here.” Lance guided Keith’s eyes from the scars to meet his own. Hands began to roam again, sighs and moans from them echoing within the room. The night was filled with quiet “I love you”s, sweet nothings and slow lovemaking, both needing one another to love and be loved.


End file.
